Beyond the Sea
by asaiasai
Summary: Di tempat ini lah kita jatuh cinta. Di samudra yang luas ini, kita saling bertemu. Entah apa yang menyatukan dan memisahkan kita berdua /  Story Based on Titanic, Setting before World War 2. ARASHI Fanfic. Sakumiya. Matsumiya. CHAP 4 UPDATE
1. Shore, Scene and Deal

_HORA! Akhirnya gue bikin fanfic di laptop juga XD Abisnya akhir-akhir ini gue rajinnya bikin dari BB haha, soalnya bisa kapan aja bikinnya XD _

_ Ide fanfic kali ini berdasarkan TITANIC haha, soalnya entah kenapa, saya juga lupa pokoknya tiba-tiba ada ide bikin gara2 chat sama azii XD HAHA DAN ENTAH KENAPA SEKALI LAGI SAYA BERKUTAT DENGAN SAKUMIYA *DISERANG FANS PAIRING LAIN* Abisnya… *nangis* haha sudahlah nikmati saja cerita aneh ini _

**Judul : Beyond the Sea**

**Rate/Warn : T, Set before World War 2**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Matsumiya**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

_Chapter 01 Shore, Scene and Deal_

Bagiku, tidak ada yang menarik dari pemandangan kota Tokyo. Semakin hari, kota ini tampak seperti tiruan negeri barat. Lama kelamaan, jati diri kita sebagai Orang Jepang akan lenyap dan berganti dengan gaya-gaya orang kulit putih. Aku sangat mencintai negaraku, aku tak rela tempat ini menjadi tiruan bangsa lain. Karena itu, di sudut hatiku yang lain, aku tidak menyukai kota tempatku dilahirkan ini. Aku tak membencinya, namun aku juga tak sepenuhnya mencintai kota ini.

Sesekali aku menengok ke kiri. Tampak sahabatku sedang rajin mengerjakan setumpuk pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikannya. Kadang ia menyadari tatapanku, kemudian ia membalasku dengan senyuman.

"Kau bosan Nino?" Tanyanya melihatku yang sedari tadi hanya bertampang masam saja. Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai pelabuhan kok, tenang saja." Selesai mengatakan itu, ia kembali tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Aku menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan hidupku disini. Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan takdir. Perusahaan ayahku nyaris bangkrut, ribuan pegawai kami terancam kehilangan pekerjaan. Aku, tak sepandai ayahku dalam mengurus dan memimpin perusahaan. Ayahku tidak pernah mempercayai pekerjaan sekecil apa pun padaku, ia selalu mengerjakannya sendiri. Tapi selalu ada batas, dan ia kini sudah menabrak tembok. Aku tidak pernah bercita-cita untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahku, ia juga tidak pernah mau mewariskannya padaku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi tentara. Tentara kelas tinggi. Setiap hari aku belajar di sekolah militer dan banyak latihan fisik yang rutin kulakukan. Aku tak berbakat berhubungan dengan barang atau uang. Kukira, aku bisa menjadi tentara dengan mulus.. tapi aku salah, aku Cuma katak dalam tempurung. Aku bahkan tak becus menjadi seorang prajurit rendahan. Semantara aku terjebak dalam ketidakmampuan, bisnis ayahku memburuk. Tidak ada cara lain selain memaksaku membantu perusahaanya.

Ayah mengirimku ke Amerika. Jun, sahabatku sejak kecil, seorang pewaris. Perusahaan keluarganya sudah melebarkan sayapnya sampai Amerika. Bisnis mereka lancar dan menghasilkan keuntungan yang besar. Ayah memohon pada keluarga Matsumoto untuk membantu perusahaan Ninomiya. Keluarga Matsumoto menyetujuinya, karena memang kami adalah teman bahkan sejak leluhur kami. Aku dikirim ke Amerika oleh ayah untuk belajar mengurus perusahaan. Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka ide itu, tapi.. aku ada dalam posisi dimana aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku adalah putra keluarga Ninomiya dan kini aku gagal dalam mimpiku. Aku tak punya pekerjaan apa pun selain kewajibanku sebagai pewaris Ninomiya.

Aku masih terus melamun, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi denganku di negeri orang. Akankah aku bertahan atau aku akan putus asa? Melihat diriku yang sekarang, aku yang payah ini, aku rasa aku tak akan mampu. Bahkan mempertahankan apa yang kupercayai saja aku tak kuasa.

"Nino. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir." Ujar Jun tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. "Kau selalu begitu, kalau lagi bosan, tiba-tiba diam. Memikirkan masalah yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipusingkan."

"Itu karena aku tidak sesibuk kau." Sindir Nino singkat. Sebenarnya ia sedikit iri juga. Walau pun ia tidak suka dengan pekerjaan yang banyak, tapi kesibukan Jun membuatnya ingin punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan juga. Mendengar sindiran Nino, Jun menutup bukunya. Kemudian ia membereskan berkas-berkas pentingnya. Nino terkejut melihat kelakuan Jun yang berubah.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tidak sibuk. Jadi kita sama-sama bosan. Lebih baik bosan berdua kan daripada sendiri?" Lanjut Jun. Nino tertawa melihat sahabatnya. Mereka memang jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini, tapi mereka tumbuh bersama. Sudah turun temurun keluarga mereka menjadi rekan bisnis. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang baik atau pun buruk, Nino tidak akan memberitahu orang tuanya terlebih dahulu, ia akan mengatakannya pada Jun dulu. Baginya ia sudah seperti saudara. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Nino setuju untuk berangkat ke Amerika adalah karena ada Jun yang menemaninya. Ia tidak merasa takut dan gelisah, ia menjadi sedikit lebih berani. Baginya, segala tentang Jun adalah sesuatu yang baik, tapi mungkin tidak semuanya..

"Kyaa!" Teriakan seorang anak kecil terdengar tepat setelah mobil yang kami naiki mengerem. Walau tidak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi, aku segera mengeluarkan kepalaku dari jendela dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Seorang anak perempuan duduk terjatuh. Kakinya berdarah, sepertinya ia masih syok hampir tertabrak tadi. Perlahan, wajahnya memerah dan ia menangis. Tangisannya sangat keras hingga kami harus menutup kedua telinga kami.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jun kepada sang supir. "Suruh dia diam." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang berat. Sang supir mendengar perkataan sang majikan, tapi ia masih ragu-ragu apakah ia harus melakukannya atau tidak. "Suruh dia diam!" Bentak Jun sekali lagi. Sang supir mengangguk takut kemudian ia turun dan mendekati anak itu.

"Tolong jangan menangis." Ujarnya lembut. Sepertinya sang supir tidak tega memarahi anak sekecil itu. Apalagi anak itu tidak bersalah.

Melihat bawahannya tidak bisa diandalkan, Jun turun dari kendaraannya. Ia mendekati anak kecil yang masih menangis itu. Ia berdiri persis di depan anak itu, ditatapnya anak itu dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Siapa namamu?"

Anak kecil itu berhenti menangis, seperti tertekan dengan aura Jun yang mengerikan. Ia menelan ludahnya sedikit, kemudian menjawabnya. "Fumiko."

Jun mengambil dompetnya, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang 1000. Dengan sikap menghina ia melempar uang itu di depan anak itu. "Itu harusnya cukup. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Jun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah yang seakan berkata 'semua beres dengan uang'. Itulah sikap yang paling tidak disukai olehku, sikap Jun yang tidak pernah bisa bersahabat baik dengan kaum bawah. Ia tidak suka berkotor-kotor dan selalu bermain diatas. Makanya hubungan Jun dengan pekerjanya tidak pernah baik. Ia sombong dan berpikir semua akan selesai dengan uang. Padahal kalau bersama denganku atau teman lainnya, Jun akan menjadi manusia terbaik yang pernah kukenal.

Aku, memang bukan orang yang baik, tapi aku tidak suka melihat seseorang ditindas. Tak tahan melihat anak itu direndahkan, aku keluar dari mobil dan mendekatinya. Kubelai kepalanya lembut. "Jangan sedih ya, maaf sudah membuat kaget dan terjatuh. Pasti sakit ya?" Tanyaku sopan, menyinggung luka berdarah di kakinya. Ia membalas dengan mengangguk. "Jangan menangis ya, ini permen untukmu." Kuambil permen warna merah yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Mungkin terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku sangat menggemari permen itu.

"Terima kasih." Anak itu tersenyum lebar menerima pemberianku.

"Kakak yang tadi hanya sedang kesal saja kok, jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya?" Sambil berkata begitu, kubelai rambutnya sekali lagi. Kemudian aku membantunya berdiri. ''Maaf aku tak punya plester untuk lukamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang. " Balasnya. Anak itu pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sang supir pun tersenyum lega.

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah puas. Bisa kulihat tampang Jun yang sinis. "Tidak semuanya bisa beres dengan uang, hanya dengan permen murah pun kau bisa menyelesaikannya." Ujar Nino Sarkastik.

"Ooh, kau tak berubah Nino. Tetap jadi orang yang baik." Balas Jun.

Aku tidak menjawab. Mobil kembali berjalan. Kami berdua tidak bicara sampai akhinya, kami sampai di pelabuhan. Mataku yang sedari lelah melihat kota Tokyo yang membosankan, kita kembali termanja dengan hiruk pikuk suasana pelabuhan. Apalagi sebuah objek besar indah yang ada disana, sebuah kapal mewah. Mataku benar-benar tertangkap oleh benda itu, tak bisa berganti. Itu adalah buatan manusia terhebat yang pernah kulihat.

"Hiromaru. Namanya seperti itu karena berharap bisa mengarungi lautan yang luas. Ini kapal terbesar dan tercanggih yang pernah kita miliki. Hari ini pelayaran perdananya, kita beruntung punya tiket VIP." Jelas Jun.

Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan Jun, aku masih terpana dengan keindahan kapal itu. Hiromaru. Sebuah nama yang gagah untuk karya sedahsyat itu. Mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti tepat di sebuah kedai. Sang supir turun dan bersiap untuk mengangkut barang-barang bawaan yang diperlukan. Kemudian sisanya ia bawa ke bagasi kapal. Aku mengangkat koper milikku dan bersiap menaiki kapal besar itu, sampai sekarang jantungku masih berdebar melihatnya. Sebuah karya yang sempurna.

"Nino. Kau tak perlu mengangkatnya. Kita punya orang untuk melakukannya." Ujar Jun. "Hey kau! Bantu aku." Panggil Jun keras-keras sambil memperlihatkan beberapa lembar uang kepada orang-orang yang duduk di depan kedai." Kemudian datang seorang laki-laki. Penampilannya tidak terlalu jelek, bahkan bisa dibilang bagus. Ia tidak seperti seseorang yang pantas disuruh-suruh. Wajahnya juga tidak seperti kaum bawah biasa, ia tampak terpelajar.

"Terima kasih atas pekerjaannya." Ia mengambil uang yang digenggam Jun kemudian mengantunginya. Lalu ia mengangkat koper-koper kami masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Kau naik kapal ini juga?" Tanyaku.

"Yup, aku baru saja menang lotere." Jawab laki-laki itu dengan nada ceria. "Tiket kapal ini mahal, bahkan yang paling murah sekali pun. Tidak mungkin orang bawah sepertiku bisa naik ya kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Ooh, ada bermacam-macam cara ternyata." Gumamku.

"Saat ini di kedai itu sedang berlangsung taruhan mendapat tiket yang terakhir. Semoga temanku yang menang, kami berjanji pergi bersama."

Aku terhenti sebentar. Kemudian mataku mengarah ke kedai itu. Seakan penasaran akan apa yang terjadi disana.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara dengan kaum bawah, Nino." Ujar Jun tiba-tiba. "Kau terlalu baik." Dengan wajah besi ia pergi duluan meninggalkanku dan si laki-laki pengangkut barang.

"Kasar sekali dia.." Keluh si pengangkut barang.

"Dia memang begitu, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah namaku Aiba." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Maaf aku ingin sekali menjabat tanganmu tapi tanganku penuh." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk barang-barang ia bawa.

"Ah maaf aku lupa!" Aku menarik tanganku kembali. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ramai dan ricuh dari arah kedai. Dengan sigap Aku menengok ke arah kedai itu kembali. Sekelompok orang berbondong-bondong mengangkat seorang laki-laki tinggi-tinggi ke atas, seakan memberikan selamat. Mereka begitu gembira dan tampaknya sangat bebas. Sebenarnya aku selalu iri dengan kaum bawah, mereka bisa menunjukkan ekspresi sebebas yang mereka mau tanpa terikat apa pun. Entah kenapa, salah satu bagian di hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya.

"Aaah! Dia berhasil!" Ujar Aiba tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Dia temanmu itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, aku yakin dia pasti menang. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam soal untung-untungan." Jelas Aiba dengan seribu cengiran di wajahnya.

Aku menatap teman yang ia maksud itu. Ekspresinya begitu bahagia hingga aku tak bisa menahan rasa iri ini. Aku tak suka melihat orang lain bahagia karena mendapatkan sesuatu yang diingankannya. Karena aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan.

Dari jauh aku bisa melihat Jun yang sudah lebih dulu naik ke lantai atas menatap kerumunan di depan kedai itu dengan pandangan jijik. Kami sama-sama tidak suka, tapi kami berdua berbeda.

Laki-laki beruntung itu selesai diarak, ia langsung mengambil barang-barangnya dan lari menemui Aiba yang masih mengikutiku naik ke lantai kamar kami. Dengan super hebohnya ia berlari serampangan dan menyenggol orang-orang disebelahnya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Aiba-chan!" Ia berlari menghampiri Aiba. Tanpa sengaja ia menubrukku keras. Aku sedikit terdorong ke arah tembok. Sebenarnya aku tidak akan emosi kalau hanya soal begini, tapi entah kenapa hari ini.. mungkin aku sedang labil.

"Ck.." Aku menegakkan posisiku dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di jas abu-abuku.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ia meminta maaf dengan sopan. Tapi tetap dengan keceriaan tiada tara bersinar dari seluruh bagian wajanya. Ia begitu antusias dan sekarang adalah puncak kesenangannya. Laki-laki ini tipe yang sama dengan Aiba. Kaum bawah yang tampak pintar, kaum bawah yang tak biasa. Wajahnya pun cukup tampan, menurut versiku.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa. Orang seperti kalian memang berisik." Ujarku cukup tajam tanpa melihat ke wajah laki-laki itu.

"Apa? Kau merendahkanku?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Sho-chan, sudah!" Aiba berusaha menenangkan temannya yang ternyata bernama Sho itu. Tapi tampaknya Sho tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Tidak, aku tak perlu merendahkan kalian. Kalian sudah cukup rendah." Balasku sadis. Lidahku memang pedas dan pada waktu tertentu bisa membuat seseorang bunuh diri hanya gara-gara ucapanku. Aku tidak biasa bicara seperti ini, tapi banyak juga saat yang membuatku terpaksa bicara begini. Terutama ketika menyindir orang yang memiliki apa yang tidak aku miliki.

"Oh jadi maksudmu, kau itu itu kaum bangsawan? Kaum elit? Borjuis?" Balasnya. "Omong kosong, kau Cuma orang kaya yang tidak punya otak."

"Kau menantangku?" Tapi lama-lama aku terbawa juga.

"Boleh. Biar kubuktikan walau kami miskin, kami lebih cerdas darimu.." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Bagiku, jarak itu terlalu dekat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya.

"Aku tidak takut." Jawabku sambil terus menatap matanya yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti itu.

"Lagi-lagi begini.." Keluh Aiba.

"Oke, kau mau tantangan yang seperti apa? Atau sebaiknya kita pakai system taruhan?" Tawar Sho percaya diri.

"Kau mau taruhan? Aku tak butuh uang."

"Aku tidak bicara soal uang disini. Bagaimana dengan cara mempermalukan diri sendiri?" Cetusnya dengan nada yang sedikit menyeramkan, atau lebih tepatnya menggoda. "Jika kau kalah, ijinkan aku melukismu."

"Hanya itu?" Responku kecewa.

"Telanjang." Lanjutnya.

Aku syok. Terdiam. Tidak bergerak.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, kita akan selesaikan di dek bawah." Akhirnya sambil mengirimkan senyum kemenangan ke arahku. Kemudian ia menghilang ke dalam koridor. Sedangkan aku masih terpaku.

"Telanjang?" Gumamku bingung.

Kepercayaan diriku sudah hilang terbang entah kemana..

_To be Continued.._

_ Preview Chapter 02 Envy, Affection and Prohibited_

_ "Siapkan tubuhmu, aku ingin membuat lukisan yang bagus."_

_ "Berapa kali pun aku melihatnya, tempat ini memang indah."_

_ "Intinya, kau tidak bisa semena-mena."_


	2. Envy, Affection and Prohibited

_Kenapa saya mengupdate ini cepat sekali O.O SOALNYA BESOK PUASA! Kalau bikin ginian siang2 ntar lama-lama batal lagi iih gamau -.- Sebenarnya cerita ini masih banyak bolongnya sih.. (ato otak gue yang bolong?) XD YASUDAHLAH sambil mengais menunggu boku no miteiru sampe di tangan, saya persembahkan chapter 2!_

**Judul : Beyond the Sea**

**Rate/Warn : T, Set before World War 2**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Matsumiya**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

_Chapter 02 Envy, Affection and Prohibited_

Aku menghabiskan potongan kue Castella terakhirku. Kuseruput teh panas yang baru saja diantarkan sang pelayan. Sesekali aku memejamkan mata, berpura-pura merasakan hembusan angin laut. Sudah 2 jam sejak Hiromaru meninggalkan pelabuhan. Itu artinya 2 jam setelah aku ditantang oleh seorang laki-laki bernama Sho. Tadinya aku cukup percaya diri dan yakin kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi coba dipikir lagi, Aiba, si pengangkut barang, dia bilang bahwa orang itu sangat pintar dalam urusan seperti ini. Biar pun aku mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya, tetap saja rasanya mengganggu. Apalagi, taruhannya adalah.. tubuhku sendiri. Rasanya jijik memikirkannya.

"Kau bosan lagi Nino?" Tanya Jun yang sedari tadi ikut menikmati teh sore bersamaku. Ia menaruh cangkir teh yang telah kosong ke meja. Kemudian ia mengelap bibirnya yang penuh dengan remah-remah kue.

"Emm, tidak sih." Jawabku sedikit malas.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang bawah itu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Membuat hatiku melompat seketika. Rasanya seperti "Dong", tepat kena sasaran.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan mereka." Balasku tenang. Aku harus bersikap tenang.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." Jun tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Jika dia tersenyum seperti itu, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat. Kau tidak akan menduga kalau dia sebenarnya juga bisa sangat galak. Galak sekali hingga kau lebih baik mati daripada menghadapinya. "Kau memang tidak pantas bergaul dengan mereka."

"Yah, kita ada di strata yang berbeda."

"Untunglah kau mengerti." Jun tersenyum sekali lagi. Kemudian ia menatapku dalam. Dia sering menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi terkadang aku merasa terganggu ditatap seperti itu. Tatapan yang penuh arti seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dan memecahkan suasana kami berdua. Ia memberitahu kalau ada rekan bisnis Jun yang juga berada di kapal ini ingin bertemu dengannya. Jun mengangguk tanda setuju, kemudian menyuruh pelayan itu kembali dan memberitahu jawabannya kepada orang tersebut. Jun beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mendekatiku. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan dekati dek bawah." Ujarnya sambil membelai kepalaku lembut.

Sejak dulu memang begitu. Jun seperti menganggapku adiknya sendiri, padahal aku lebih tua darinya. Tapi memang, dilihat dari mana pun, Jun tampak dewasa dan bisa diandalkan. Sedangkan aku, tidak usah ditanya lagi, manusia paling buruk.

Sambil menyenderkan kepalaku ke kursi, aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Aku tidak ingin tidur disini, tapi anginnya sangat lembut hingga bisa membuatku tak terbangun.

"Ninomiya-san." Tiba-tiba ada suara yang membangunkanku. Spontan aku membuka mataku. Tepat diatasku ada wajah Aiba si kaum bawah.

"Uwa!" Aku terkaget sambil menarik wajahku agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya ingin bilang, ini sudah waktunya untuk tantangan." Jelasnya padaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini? Ini tidak boleh dimasuki sembarangan orang!" Bisikku kecil takut orang-orang mendengar pembicaraan kami. Tempat ini adalah khusus dek atas, orang seperti Aiba tidak bisa masuk kesini apapun alasannya.

"Pelayan disini itu temanku." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk seorang pelayan yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk. "Ini memang tempat kalian, tapi pelayan dan pekerja disini semuanya adalah kaum bawah. Mudah bagi kami mengatur hal-hal seperti ini." Sambungnya.

Aku terdiam. Kaum bawah memiliki sejuta cara untuk bisa menembus apa pun. Sedangkan kami, kaum yang mengaku paling tinggi, Cuma terpaku pada cara dan hasil. Tapi mereka kehilangan esensi dan kreatifitas itu sendiri.

"Sho-chan sudah siap di dek bawah."

"Hah?" Aku terkejut. Secepat ini? Yang benar saja, aku belum siap. Bagaimana kalau aku kalah? Aku harus bertahan dilukis telanjang olehnya? Aku tidak mau!

"Ya, ayo ikut aku!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban pasti dariku, Aiba menarik tanganku dan menyeretku pergi ke dek bawah.

"Hey tunggu! Aku belum bilang ya!" Teriakku kencang. Tapi Aiba tampaknya tidak peduli. Dengan seribu senyum di wajahnya, ia mengajakku ke dek bawah. Dek yang hampir tidak pernah diinjak oleh kaum kelas atas sepertiku. Herannya aku tidak merasa kesal, karena Aiba tersenyum, seakan semuanya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Tenang saja. Dek bawah tidak seseram yang kau pikirkan!" Ujarnya mencoba menenangkanku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di bawah, tepat di dalam kedai. Aku jatuh terduduk kelelahan. "Aaah, kau gila." Ujarku sambil mencoba meluruskan kakiku. Kemudian aku baru menyadari, semua orang di dek bawah memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka tak menyangka ada seseorang dari dek atas yang mau ke bawah. Penampilan mereka, seperti yang kuduga, lusuh dan tidak terurus. Tapi aku yakin itu adalah satu dari pakaian terbaik yang mereka punya.

"Oy! Kau datang juga! Tuan muda." Ejek seseorang yang duduk di kursi tengah. Aku tahu pasti siapa dia. Orang yang menyebalkan itu. Sho. "Bagaimana dek bawah?" Tanyanya sambil mendekatiku yang duduk di bawah. "Aku baru tahu bangsawan bisa juga duduk di lantai."

"Oh, kau meremahkan kami. Kami bisa duduk dimana saja. Karena kami tercipta untuk menduduki dan memiliki segalanya." Balasku tak mau kalah.

"Berarti lantai ini milikmu?" Responnya dengan nada sarkastik. Kemudian ia menarik kursi yang didudukinya tadi. "Jadi ini kursi milikku?"

"Kau tidak bisa memilikinya, karena kau Cuma kaum bawah." Balasku tegas.

"Oh. Sayang sekali teman-teman. Kita tidak bisa memiliki kursi ini!" Ia bicara dengan sesamanya di dek bawah itu. Kemudian dengan kasarnya ia hancurkan kursi kayu itu hingga berkeping-keping. Aku ternganga kaget. Seiring dengan hancurnya kursi itu, bisa kudengar sorakan kaum bawah yang lainnya, seakan mendukung apa yang dilakukan Sho. Kali ini aku benar-benar berdoa Jun ada disini. "Kita tidak bisa memilikinya, tapi bisa menghancurkannya." Sambungnya sambil menarikku berdiri dan mengambil kursi lain untukku. "Sama seperti kebanggaanmu. Aku tidak memilikinya tapi aku bisa menghancurkannya." Bisiknya pelan di telinga kiriku. Bibirnya sangat dekat dengan tengkukku hingga aku merasa merinding untuk sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, teman-teman?"

Semua yang ada disana bersorak gembira mendukung Sho kecuali aku. Aku terpaku seperti patung. Aku rasa intimidasinya berhasil, aku kini kehilangan kepercayaan diri total.

"Tenang saja, Ninomiya-san." Ujar Aiba yang duduk di sebelahku. "Kau tidak perlu takut dengan intimidasinya. Kau pasti bisa, percaya saja pada apa yang kau punya dan miliki." Aiba menenangkanku dengan kata-katanya. Dia tampak sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana sahabatnya menantang dan mengintimidasi seseorang. Aiba tahu lawan sahabatnya pasti depresi dan tertekan, kalah sebelum berperang. Makanya ia selalu mendukung dan menenangkan lawan tersebut ketimbang mendukung sahabatnya yang sudah bisa dipastikan menang tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Setidaknya itulah pendapatku.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik, tidak seseram tadi. "Terima kasih, Aiba."

"Kau siap Ninomiya?" Tanya Sho dengan wajah seakan kemenangan sudah di tangannya.

"Kapan pun kau mau." Jawabku dengan tatapan tidak takut kalah.

"Baguslah. Aiba! Jelaskan peraturannya!"

Aiba berdiri di antara kami berdua kemudian memulai pembacaan peraturan. "Peraturannya cukup mudah. Karena ini adalah pertandingan menguji otak, kita akan menggunakan 3 pertanyaan disini. Siapa yang bisa menjawab lebih banyak dan cepat maka dia yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Karena keduanya berasal dari dek atas dan dek bawah, maka kita menggunakan juri atau si pembuat pertanyaan dari kelas menengah, yaitu seorang dosen dari Universitas Todai!" Aiba menyelesaikan kata-katanya diiringi dengan sorakan gembira. Tak lama muncul seorang laki-laki tua dari balik kerumunan dan ikut duduk di meja kami.

Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya orang ini adalah dosen dari Todai. Harusnya ia tidak menjadi kelas menengah.

"Namaku Hitaka Masamura. Dosen Todai jurusan Psikologi. Aku berencana menambah ilmuku di Amerika. Mungkin anda kaget kalau aku tidak masuk kelas atas. Itu karena aku tidak ingin menjadi salah satu bagian gaya hidup perlente kalian itu, aku ingin menjadi orang biasa." Ujar laki-laki tua itu. Biar sudah tua dia tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan ilmu baru. Berada di tengah kerumunan orang non-elit seperti ini membuatku berpikir status yang sekarang kumiliki adalah status yang paling buruk.

"Aku cinta kaum menengah." Sho tersenyum kecil kepada Hitaka-san. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Jangan lupa apa yang akan terjadi pada yang kalah."

"Aku tahu." Jawabku setengah kesal. Tidak adil, mereka semua disini mendukung satu orang. Dan mereka semua tidak menyukai kaum atas. Aku tamu disini dan aku tidak memiliki satu pendukung pun. Menyedihkan.

"Baik. Kita mulai! Pertanyaan pertama! Silahkan Hitaka-san!" Seru Aiba memulai pertandingan ini.

"Ada bulan yang memiliki 30 hari dan ada juga yang memiliki 31 hari. Pertanyaannya, ada berapa bulan kah yang memiliki 28 hari?"

Aku terkejut. Soal ini mudah, sama sekali tidak sulit. Anak kecil pun dapat menjawabnya! Kini kepercayaan diriku kembali, aku yakin aku bisa menjawabnya. "1 bulan, bulan februari." Jawabku semangat.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu Sho-chan?" Aiba mengunci jawabanku, kemudian bertanya pada Sho yang juga sudah menyiapkan jawaban.

"Semua bulan." Jawabnya. Aku terheran-heran, apa maksudnya semua bulan? Bukankah yang hanya 28 hari itu bulan februari saja? Aku tak menyangka jawabannya akan seperti itu.

"Kau bercanda." Gumamku.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jawabnya seakan ia bisa mendengar gumamanku jelas. "Kau tidak memperhatikan pertanyaannya baik-baik. Pertanyaannya adalah 'ada berapa bulan kah yang memiliki 28 hari', bukan 'ada berapa bulan kah yang hanya berjumlah 28 hari'. Semua bulan tentu saja punya 28 hari, tapi ada yang lebih ada yang pas." Ia tersenyum kemenangan. Sedangkan aku, terpaku oleh kebodohanku sendiri. Benar juga, aku menganggap soal itu mudah. Ternyata aku tidak membuka wawasanku dan mencoba mengerti soal itu lebih dalam, padahal jawabannya begitu sederhana.

"Benar sekali! Satu Poin untuk Sakurai-san!" Ujar Hitaka-san bangga. Para penonton di sana bersorak gembira, beberapa di antaranya ada yang mengejekku kebodohanku. Aaah, aku kesal sekali sekarang. Memang susah main di kandang orang. "Pertanyaan kedua! Jika seorang dokter memberimu 3 pil obat yang harus diminum setengah jam sekali, berapa lama kah obat itu akan habis?"

"Satu setengah jam?" Jawabku Ragu.

"Kau yakin Ninomiya-san?" Tanya Aiba.

Aku terdiam. Sudah cukup aku tertipu sekali, kali ini aku harus bisa menjawabnya dengan benar. Coba pikirkan lebih dalam lagi. Jika sekarang aku minum obat, setengah jam lagi minum, setengah jam lagi obat itu jabis. Setengah jam ditambah setengah jam.. "Satu jam!" Jawabku tegas.

"Benar sekali! 1 Poin untuk Ninomiya!" Seru Aiba. Tidak ada kaum bawah yang bersorak untukku, hanya aku yang kegirangan sendiri.

"Kau senang?" Tanyanya dengan nada menyindir.

Aku menatap dengan pandangan curiga. Dia tampak senang dan tidak kecewa kehilangan satu poin. Aah, kurang ajar, dia sengaja membiarkanku mendapat satu poin. Dia memberikannya untukku. Sialan, dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan dibiarkan menang oleh orang dewasa.

"Kurang ajar." Ujarku kesal.

"Baik, pertanyaan terakhir. Jika kamu memiliki sebatang korek api. Kemudian kamu memasuki ruangan yang GELAP dan DINGIN, dan disana ada lampu minyak, pemanas minyak serta lilin. Mana yang kamu nyalakan duluan?"

Aku berpikir keras. Kalau lampu minyak tidak akan menghangatkan aku, sebaiknya dengan pemanas minyak. Tapi masalahnya pemanas minyak juga tidak membuat ruangan terang. Begitu juga dengan Lilin, tidak efektif. Jadi mungkin yang paling efektif adalah lampu minyak, karena ia menerangkan dan setidaknya sedikit menghangatkan.

"Lampu minyak." Jawabku percaya diri.

"Korek api." Jawab Sho dengan wajah kemenangannya. Aku terkejut. Terdiam. Berpikir. Dasar bodoh. Kalau aku menggunakan korek api, maka aku bisa menyalakan semuanya..

"Yak! 1 Poin untuk Sho-chan! Selamat! Kau pemenangnya!" Seru Aiba sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Sho tanda pemenang. Seluruh kedai bersorak gembira, merasa bangga berhasil mengalahkan seorang sombong dari dek atas sepertiku.

Aku terpaku meratapi kebodohanku. Wajahku kini seperti ditempeli cap pecundang. Hari ini, bahkan sebelum laki-laki itu akan mempermalukanku dengan melukisku, dia sudah menginjak-injak kebanggaanku. Aaah, menyebalkan!

"Hey, tidak usah muram. Ini Cuma masalah kecil." Ujar Sho tiba-tiba, tidak ikut bersenang-senang dengan yang lain. "Aku tidak semenyebalkan itu kok. Ayo bersulang!" Ia menyodorkanku segelas besar penuh bir.

"Tidak usah pura-pura baik." Aku benar-benar membenci orang ini sekarang.

"Hei, coba kau lihat sekarang. Apa ada yang mempermasalahkan mengenai kekalahan atau kebodohanmu sekarang? Bagi kami ini tidak penting. Seandainya kau yang menang pun, kami akan tetap berpesta seperti ini. Amerika adalah Negara yang bebas, maka yang naik kapal ini pun semuanya berhati bebas. Mereka tidak peduli dengan masalah sepele, yang penting senang!" Ia menarikku yang sedang depresi ke lantai dansa.

Tadinya aku ingin menepis tangannya, tapi genggaman tangannya begitu kuat hingga aku tak mampu menggerakan sendi-sendiku. Semua orang kini sedang berdansa riang. Ada yang bermain gitar dan alat musik ritmis lainnya di pojok. Sekelompok bapak-bapak yang sudah tua berkumpul dan saling bersulang bir. Para pemudi bergosip sambil tertawa-tawa memperhatikan para pemuda yang menyanyi dan berdansa.

Aku sering menghadiri pesta, tapi tidak pernah pesta yang semeriah ini. Di pesta kaum elit selalu ada aturan dan kesopanan yang harus dituruti, akibatnya pesta yang seharusnya menyenangkan menjadi membosankan dan melelahkan bagiku. Berbeda dengan pesta kaum bawah, semua boleh berekspresi sesuka mereka, asal semuanya senang.

Sho mengajakku dansa berpasangan, diiringi dengan musik yang ceria, lincah dan penuh irama. Bukan musik klasik atau tradisional yang membuatku ngantuk. Ini adalah dansa berpasangan, yang harusnya antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Tapi Sho mengabaikannya dan membuatku terpaksa menerima peranku sebagai perempuan.

"Aku tidak bisa dansa!" Teriakku keras.

"Ikuti aku!" Ia bisa memimpinku berdansa dengan baik. Bahkan walau aku melakukan kesalahan, tidak ada yang memarahiku. Disini benar-benar bebas, tidak terkekang oleh apa pun. Sungguh menyenangkan! Sampai-sampai aku tak sadar, senyum gembira muncul di wajahku. Dari kemarin semuanya terasa membosankan, tapi sekarang, aku merasa begitu hidup.

Semua yang ada disana tidak peduli aku berasal dari mana, siapa aku dan kenapa aku disini. Mereka hanya tertawa dan gembira, melampiaskan rasa senang mereka. Tantangan yang tadi itu hanya pembuka, dan sebenarnya tidak ada artinya. Mereka semua tidak ingin aku merendahkan derajat mereka, hanya itu. Jika aku bisa berbaur dan menerima mereka seperti sekarang ini, itu artinya tidak ada masalah lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sho menarikku ke meja besar tempat kami bertanding tadi. Ia mengajakku bergabung dengan pemuda lain yang sedang bersenang-senang. Ia mengambilkanku gelas besar isi bir tadi. "Ayo kita bersulang! Untuk kemenanganku dan tamu kita!" Semuanya bersorak gembira. Kini mereka benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti seorang tamu. Jujur, aku tidak suka dianggap menjadi tamu setelah melihat gaya hidup mereka. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Aku tak pernah minum bir siang bolong begini, apalagi bir murahan begini. Aku hanya minum anggur, itu pun kalau ada pesta saja. Entah kenapa, aku menyesal tidak mengenal minuman ini sejak awal. Rasanya benar-benar membuatku gila! Ini keren!

Tiba-tiba Sho yang juga sudah menghabiskan minumannya berpegangan pada pundakku, sepertinya dia oleng. "Woow, maaf, terlalu banyak bir."

Terlalu dekat. Pipi kanannya menempel dengan pipi kiriku, rasanya dekat sekali. Memikirkannya membuatku tidak konsentrasi dengan keseimbanganku. Akhirnya kami berdua terjatuh, persis dalam keadaan saling bertumpukan. Ia menimpaku.

"Aaaawww…" Keluh kami berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih Nino." Ia menyingkat namaku sebagaimana Jun memanggilku. Tapi aku tidak merasa kesal. Entah kapan kekesalanku menghilang dari orang ini.

"Maaf, kau berat." Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi Sho tidak bergerak dari tubuhku. "Hey, minggir, aku mau berdiri."

"Uuuhh…" Ia hanya mengeluh. Tidak juga menyingkir dari tubuhku. Kemudian ia bangkit sedikit, masih dalam posisi tidur. Ia menatap wajahku yang tertidur persis di bawah tubuhnya. Pose yang sedikit memalukan, untukku. Seperti posisi cewek yang akan uhuk aku tidak berani bicara hal seperti itu. Yang pasti aku tahu sekarang rasanya ada di bawah seperti itu, jantungku berdebar keras. Aku tahu, ini aneh, tapi jujur ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Ano.. Sakurai-san." Aku mencoba membangunkannya yang setengah mabuk.

"Panggil aku Sho saja."

"Oke, Sho. Bisa berdiri?" Aku mencoba bernegoisasi dengannya. Lama kelamaan orang akan melihat kami sebagai sepasang gay. Walau entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa terus begini. Dari sini, dari tempatku terlentang ini, aku bisa melihat bagian kaus Sho yang turun. Aku bisa melihatnya, dadanya yang bidang.

"Hmmph…" Iya menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri dengan gontai. Syukurlah.

Ia pun membantuku berdiri. "Mau keluar? Aku butuh udara segar." Ajaknya. Aku pun mengangguk. Ya, memang sih setelah minum bir tadi, aku juga merasa sedikit mual. Ia mengantarku keluar lewat pintu belakang, dan mengajakku bersandar di railing kapal. Aku bersandar, tapi Ia duduk di bawah dan sepertinya akan muntah sebentar lagi.

"Tak kusangka kau lemah juga."

"Uuuh, tidak ada yang lebih parah dari mabuk bir diatas kapal." Selesai bicara begitu, aku bisa melihatnya memuntahkan sesuatu ke laut. Aku terkejut. Kemudian tertawa seakan ia baru saja melawak. "Apa yang kau tertawakan sih.." Gumamnya kesal.

"Hahaha aneh saja. Kau itu aneh!" Aku tertawa makin keras. "Kukira kau itu si sombong menyebalkan pentolan dek bawah, ternyata begitu saja muntah. Lucu bang-" Aku terhenti. Perut dan mulutku rasanya pahit dan berbau busuk. Tanpa aba-aba aku juga memuntahkan entah apa itu ke laut. Aku terdiam. Kali ini Sho yang tertawa.

"Hahahahahaha!" Daripada malu, aku memilih untuk tertawa bersamanya juga. Benar-benar aneh. Padahal baru saja tadi kami bertengkar, rasanya sekarang sudah seperti sahabat lama.

Aku duduk disebelahnya. Ikut-ikutan memandang langit sepertinya.

"Hey, bagaimana dek bawah?" Tanyanya antusias. "Masih berisik?"

"Tidak. Ini menyenangkan." Jawabku jujur.

"Haha, kau serius?" Ia menengok ke arahku seakan tidak percaya kalau aku berkata yang sejujurnya. "Kukira kaum atas itu banyak gengsi."

"Tidak denganku." Balasku.

"Menarik." Ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di railing dan memejamkan matanya lembut. Angin menghembus dan menerbangkan topinya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, Rambutnya pun bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Wajahnya memang tampan. Aku tak bisa memungkirinya, aku terpesona melihatnya.

"Mau apa kau ke Amerika?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

"Eh? Bisnis keluarga." Jawabku. "Kau?"

"Aku mau belajar. Meneruskan pendidikanku." Ia menjawab dengan singkat namun penuh makna.

"Belajar?"

"Begini begini aku lulusan Universitas loh. Aku dapat beasiswa di Amerika." Aku terkejut. Pantas saja.. semuanya masuk akal sekarang.

"Universitas?" Aku berseru kaget.

"Ya, Keio." Lanjutnya.

Aku kini tidak dapat berkata-kata. Aku telah meremehkannya. Bahkan aku pun tak melanjutkan ke universitas, tetap di militer. Sekarang aku makin iri dengannya.

"Kau keren sekali." Pujiku. "Aku sih, palingan sudah menyerah mengejar mimpiku atau semacamnya." Sho terbangun mendengar komentarku.

"Memang kau mau jadi apaan?" Tanyanya.

"Tentara." Sho terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia tertawa.

"Hahaha! Kau? Tentara?" Ia tertawa lagi.

"Berisik!" Aku menunjukan wajah kesal dan memunggunginya. Aku sangat tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hey, jangan marah." Ia menepuk bahuku pelan seakan mencoba menghiburku. Saat itu juga kutarik lengan kirinya dan kubanting dia ke sisi berlawanan. Terdengar bunyi keras menghantam lantai. Ia kini terlentang terbalik seperti habis dikalahkan seorang pejudo. Sanking cepatnya hal itu terjadi, ia tidak sanggup bereaksi apa pun.

"Masih meremehkanku?" Tanyaku sambil bangkit dari dudukku tadi.

"Aku percaya." Jawabnya singkat. "Kau bisa juga ternyata."

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah berlatih sejak kecil."

"Eeeh.." Sho memandangku dengan tatapan sedikit ngeri.

Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Kemudian bersandar di railing sekali lagi. Kami terdiam sesaat, tidak ada yang bicara. Seakan-akan kami sekarang sedang bicara dengan laut, mendengarkan suara mereka.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanyaku. Sho tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaanku. "Suara laut dan nyanyian angin."

"Eh?" Sho terkejut. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aneh ya. Sejak kecil aku suka begini. Dari dulu aku merasa kalau kita semua bisa bicara dengan alam, dengan cara-cara tertentu. Misalnya hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan merasakannya, aku merasa kita sudah berkomunikasi dengan alam. Aku percaya itu hal yang normal, bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi orang sekelilingku menganggapku aneh. Mereka menganggapku tidak waras. Hanya satu orang yang mau berteman denganku dan mengertiku." Jelasku tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin bercerita tentang diriku sendiri. "Jun. Dia temanku yang ikut denganku di kapal ini."

Sho pertama tidak merespon. Tapi kemudian ia bicara. "Kau tidak aneh kok. Tidak ada yang aneh denganmu. Justru aneh kalau seorang manusia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dianggap aneh. Mana ada manusia yang sama. Kalau semuanya sama, Pasti membosankan." Ia berdiri kemudian mendekatiku, mencoba menghiburku yang entah kapan masuk ke tahap galau.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku. "Menurutku kau juga aneh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa bersikap berlawanan hanya dalam waktu singkat." Ujarku. Ia tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang sama. Aku ini gampang bosan. Banyak yang bilang aku susah ditebak." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa memangnya? Aaah, jangan-jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku ya?" Godanya tiba-tiba.

"Haaaah? Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertimu?" Aku menertawainya. Benar-benar orang yang narsis.

"Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku yakin." Ujarnya terus dengan nada percaya diri. "Mau taruhan lagi?"

Aku terdiam. "Kau serius?"

"Atau kau takut kalah lagi?" Sindirnya. Yah tapi, karena aku tidak akan pernah mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, sebaiknya kuterima saja.

"Baiklah. Apa taruhannya?"

"Hem, biar kita putuskan nanti. Itu semua tergantung yang menang, terserah mau minta apa." Ia tersenyum senang seakan sangat menikmati taruhan ini. "Dan jangan lupa dengan taruhan kita yang sebelumnya. Aku belum lupa loh." Ia mengingatkanku sembari memunggungiku dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cih. Menyebalkan. Kenapa sih taruhannya harus itu.. benar-benar menyebalkan." Keluhku. Mendengar keluhanku, ia berbalik arah dan berhadapan denganku.

"Karena itu yang kurasakan ketika bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya santai.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Maksudnya dia sudah ingin melihatku telanjang begitu?

"Kau. Kesan pertamamu bagiku adalah. Keindahan. Tapi sayang, keindahan itu.. justru ada di balik kain itu. Makanya aku ingin sekali melihatnya." Jelasnya dengan pandangan mengarah ke tubuhku seakan aku itu adalah benda yang sangat menarik.

"Dasar Piktor!" Umpatku.

"Ups, itu seni Nino-chan." Ia pun berlari meninggalkanku yang setengah mati dibuatnya kesal. Aku tahu ia pasti akan melukisku begitu suatu saat. Telanjang bulat, tanpa ada yang menutupi. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan kesalku hari ini berbeda dengan hari kemarin. Kemarin aku kesal dan iri dengannya, aku juga merasa jijik dengan taruhannya. Tapi hari ini aku merasa kesal bukan karena itu… tapi kenapa, kenapa ia tidak segera melukisku?

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan. Kemudian dengan gontai aku kembali ke dek atas. Rasanya hari ini capek sekali. Aku ingin segera mencapai tempat tidurku. Bajuku kini lusuh dan kotor, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang bangsawan.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan kamar. Tapi, tepat ketika aku ingin membuka kamarku. Seseorang mencegahku.

"Nino, kemana saja kau hari ini?" Suara yang sangat kukenal itu menghentikkan langkahku. Sial.

"Oh hai Jun, aku? Jalan-jalan biasa kok. Kapal ini kan luas." Bohongku.

"Oh ya? Tapi ada yang bilang kalau kau terlihat berkeliaran di dek bawah." Sekarang Jun benar-benar menembakku tepat sasaran. Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku?"

Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan situasi begini. Aku paling benci ketika Jun marah dan menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa ampun itu.

"Memang kenapa sih kalau aku jalan-jalan ke dek bawah? Terserah aku dong!" Bentakku agak keras. Aku harap Jun mengerti, aku bukan anak kecil atau boneka yang selalu bisa dikontrolnya.

"Kau mengaku?" Ia mendekatiku perlahan. Entah ada apa, di koridor itu.. tidak ada siapa pun kecuali kami berdua.

"Jun. Aku ini apamu sih? Aku temanmu kan? Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau suruh-suruh atau kau larang!" Aku mencoba mundur dan menempel di dinding, tapi Jun terus mendekat seakan menjabakku di antara tubuhnya dan dinding.

"Kalau kau temanku harusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku." Ia menatapku tajam.

"Tidak. Bukan begini caranya!" Bentakku. Aku mencoba memberontak, kudorong dia sekuat tenaga. Tapi ia tetap memaksa untuk membuatku terjebak. "Jun!"

Jun mendekatkan wajahnya. Seakan-akan ia akan menciumku. "Berjanjilah padaku Nino. Jangan dekati tempat itu lagi."

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan memperlakukanku seperti ini." Aku mencoba mendorongnya sekali lagi. Tetap saja ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. "Kau piker aku ini milikmu?"

"Ya." Jawabnya datar. "Bukannya sejak dulu?"

Aku terdiam. Menatap aneh Jun. Sumpah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya begini. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Jun yang egois dan otoriter. Sekali pun ia tidak pernah mendeklarasikan kalau aku adalah miliknya.

"Jun, aku minta jangan bercanda." Tubuhku mulai gemetaran. Ketakutan dengan sikapnya.

"Nino." Ia mengucap namaku singkat. Kemudian ia berhenti sejenak. Dan tiba-tiba.. ia sungguh-sungguh menciumku. Bibirnya yang lembut dan dingin kini bersentuhan dengan milikku. Ia merebutnya, seperti mengaku bahwa ini adalah miliknya. Aku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Kucengkram pundaknya keras-keras. Memaksanya melepaskanku. Ia menikmatinya beberapa lama, kemudian melepaskannya dengan sukarela.

"Kau gila." Aku hanya mengucapkan itu. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, kutinggalkan sahabatku itu berdiri dengan sikap arogan di depan kamar. Ketika memasuki kamar aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Perlahan aku menyentuh bibir yang tadi disentuhnya. Masih bisa kurasakan bekasnya.

Aku menunduk. Siap untuk menangis.

_To be Continued_

_ Preview Chapter 03 Trust, Life and Beginning_

_ "Kalau tidak suka, tinggalkan saja."_

_ "Bereskan dia."_


	3. Trust, Life and Beginning

_Ehe, bulan puasa ehe XD Biar puasa lanjut aja ehe ehe ehe *kena virus ehe*_

_Buat yang nyari 'Langit pun menangis' versi bahasa Inggris ada di LJ bakanchidouble ehehe xD Entah kenapa nulis ini sambil denger BGM-nya Maou nyesek2 gimana gitu -.-_

**Judul : Beyond the Sea**

**Rate/Warn : T, Set before World War 2**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Matsumiya**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

_Chapter 03 Trust, Life and Beginning_

Aku tidak tidur semalaman. Padahal biasanya kalau habis menangis, aku akan mengantuk dan tertidur dalam hitungan detik. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini aku tak bisa menidurkan kegelisahanku. Kejadian malam itu, seakan tak bisa terhapus oleh mimpiku. Aku tak tahu wajah seperti apa yang akan kutunjukkan kepada Jun jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Suasananya pasti akan menjadi canggung. Jangankan melihat Jun, aku bahkan tak sudi melihat diriku sendiri. Aku tak tahu apa yang seharusnya kurasakan. Perasaan menjadi korban atau perasaan bersalah. Aku tak pernah tahu Jun yang seperti itu. Walau pun aku tahu, seumur hidupku aku tak akan mau mengakuinya.

Aku menarik kemeja lengan panjangku yang belum kuganti. Kutatap pergelangan tanganku yang kurus itu. Masih bisa kulihat, bekas sayatan yang pernah kutinggalkan dulu. Aku melukainya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Hidupku tak seburuk itu sampai aku berniat untuk mati. Tapi Hidupku sangat tidak bermakna hingga tidak layak disebut kehidupan. Sejak dulu aku memang aneh, aku yakin aku memiliki kelainan. Aku ingin menjadi seorang prajurit, namun mimpiku tak bisa menang dari kenyataan. Aku sadar hal itu ketika aku masih berumur 14 tahun. Mimpi, takdir dan kehidupan yang kujalani. Aku merasa bosan dan tak bergairah untuk menjalaninya. Aku tidak tersiksa secara fisik, tapi batinku bingung dan menderita. Tidak ada yang menunjukan aku jalan, aku sendirian. Tanpa sadar aku menyayat nadiku sendiri, aku harap aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lain yang bisa membuatku merasakan diriku yang sebenarnya. Bukan hanya sekedar nama dan raga tapi diriku yang sebenarnya.

Jun menyelamatkanku. Mungkin tuhan yang mengirimkannya. Ia datang hanya untuk menyapaku sebentar, aturan formalitas. Tapi yang ditemukan hanya aku yang merenggang nyawa. Setelah itu, ia berada di dekatku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Menuntunku, menunjukkan apa yang kucari. Ia menyadarkan kembali mimpi yang ingin kugenggam, tapi ia juga tidak memaksaku mempertahankannya. Ia tidak bertanya kenapa aku setuju mengikutinya ke Amerika, padahal dia yang selalu mendukungku. Saat itu aku baru menyadari, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Dan kini aku baru menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya kami hanya orang lain. Meskipun kami dekat namun hati kami tak pernah berhubung. Ironis.

Aku bukan anak tanpa kasih sayang. Ibuku sangat menyayangiku walau ayahku tak pernah memandangku langsung seakan aku tak pantas dipandang. Daripada cinta aku yakin yang Ibu lakukan adalah sifat protektif yang berlebihan. Antara keinginanku dan keinginannya, prajurit yang dipingit. Mana ada cerita seperti itu. Tentu saja aku gagal, pasti karena ibu, pikirku dulu. Namun aku perlahan sadar, aku menjadi korban semua hal yang ada di sekelilingku. Bukan hanya ibuku, tapi juga ayahku, lingkunganku dan diriku sendiri.

Ibu menangis memintaku jangan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia memohon padaku untuk tidak pergi bersama dengan Jun. Dari dulu ibuku tidak suka dengan Jun dan selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka ketika bertatap muka dengannya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja tapi jangan pernah biarkan aku pergi dengan Jun.

_"Ia tidak pernah menatapmu dengan tatapan yang normal! Lihat matanya! Ia menatapmu seakan ingin memilikimu! Ia itu aneh! Jangan dekati dia!"_

Aku mencoba menenangkannya, menjelaskan kepadanya. Seberapa tak sukanya ia kepada Jun seharusnya ia tak perlu mengatakan hal sekejam itu. Bagiku Jun adalah sahabatku juga kakakku. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk peercaya begitu saja pada kata-kata ibuku. Tapi sekarang semuanya terbukti. Jun tidak memandangku seperti aku memandangnya. Kami berbeda.

Ini masih pagi, kira-kira pukul 6. Walau tidak tidur semalaman, aku tidak merasa lelah. Atau tepatnya aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku berdiri dan membuka jendela kamar. Kurasakan hembusan angil laut yang kencang menerpaku. Aku melihat laut yang begitu luas. Langit yang belum sepenuhnya menjadi biru. Rasanya jauh sekali. Jauh tak berujung.

Saat aku memandangi panorama alam itu, aku menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di dekat Railing kapal. Hanya ada aku dan orang itu. Jendela kamarku tidak persis langsung menyambung ke laut. Jendala kamarku menghadap ke arah tempat bersantai terbuka. Tidak ada siapa pun disitu kecuali orang itu, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Daripada penasaran, aku melompat dari balkon kamarku dan menghampiri laki-laki itu. Semakin aku mendekatinya aku bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Percaya atau tidak laki-laki itu sedang memancing.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba, mengaggetkannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia tidak mengenaliku tapi tetap tersenyum sopan.

"Memancing."

"Saat angin kencang seperti ini? Memangnya bisa dapat ikan?" Tanyaku setengah mengejek. Laki-laki itu memakai setelan jas hitam sutra yang mahal. Tampaknya ia bukan berasal dari golongan bawah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawabnya sambil terus berkonsentrasi dengan pancingannya. "Aku suka memancing. Apa salahnya kalau aku tidak mendapat apa pun? Yang kusukai itu memancingnya, bukan hasil yang kutangkap. Tidak penting berapa hasil yang kuterima yang penting aku senang."

Aku tidak menanggapinya. Kemudian aku duduk di sebelahnya. Bukan maksudku untuk bergabung dengan orang ini, hanya saja.. Aku tidak ingin sendirian sekarang ini. Entah dalam konteks nyata dan batin, aku tak ingin sendirian. Atau aku akan melukai tubuhku seperti waktu itu.

"Kau.. Tinggal di dek atas?" Tanyaku mencoba menciptakan pembicaraan.

"Tidak." Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Aku tidak tinggal di mana pun. Dek atas atau pun Dek lainnya. Peduli amat."

"Eh?"

"Bukan masalah kan aku tinggal dimana. Bukan masalah apa yang kusukai. Bukan masalah apa yang kulakukan. Asal aku senang." Ia menyambung kalimat yang sebelumnya ia katakan. Tidak masalah apa yang kau lakukan. Asal kau senang.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Percayalah pada apa yang kau pilih."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak suka dengan jalan yang kupilih?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Jangan banyak bertanya!" Ia membentakku. "Kau belum melakukan apa-apa!" Aku terkejut mendengarnya membentakku seperti itu.

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa kau menyukainya atau tidak sebelum kau mencobanya kan?" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang melembut. "Ooow, dapat!" Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan bersiap-siap. Ia bertarung sengit dengan pancingannya. Ikan yang memakan umpannya sepertinya cukup besar dan laki-laki itu bertarung sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya setelah beberapa tarikan, aku bisa merasakan cipratan air laut ke wajahku. Laki-laki itu berhasil menangkap seekor ikan besar. Wajahnya sumringah.

"Besarnya.." Kagumku.

"Sea Bass!" Ia mengangkat ekor ikan tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Sekali-kali ikan itu bergoyang kencang dan mencipratkan air laut ke wajah laki-laki itu. "Tuh kan, siapa bilang aku tidak bisa memancing di kapal yang sedang berjalan?"

Laki-laki itu pun berjalan meninggalkanku yang kebingungan. Sejenak ia berhenti dan menengok ke arahku. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Cobalah untuk melihat lebih luas. Harusnya kau bisa melihatnya.." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Laut. "Bahwa dunia ini begitu luas." Selesai bicara begitu, ia meninggalkanku.

Aku tak pernah tahu ada orang sesantai itu. Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan hal kecil, persetan dengan teori-teori pasti itu. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk hidup seperti yang kita inginkan? Daripada mengikuti orang lain.. bukankah lebih baik kita memilih apa yang kita sukai. Menjalaninya dengan penuh cinta. Mungkin akan ada yang sakit hati, tapi inilah hidup. Apa pun yang kita pilih, selalu ada hal yang positif maupun negatif. Tapi apa yang ingin kupilih? Apa yang kusukai? Aku bahkan tak pernah yakin akan hal itu..

"Nino-chan?" Suara Sho membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku terkejut hingga melompat sedikit ke belakang. "Sedang Apa disini?"

"Eh?" Aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya sampai aku sadar, aku tidak lagi berada di dek atas. Aku kini berdiri di tangga menuju dek bawah. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke tempat ini, entah apa maksudnya.

"Kau tidak sadar?" Tanyanya bingung melihat kondisiku. Aku tidak menjawab, masih bingung dengan keadaanku sendiri. "Bodoh!" Ia menjitak kepalaku ringan.

"Wadaw!" Aku menjerit sakit. "Kurang ajar kau."

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau belum ganti baju. Apa kau tidak kembali ke kamar?" Tanyanya menyadari aku yang masih memakai pakaian kemarin.

"Aku kembali." Jawabku datar. Pertanyaannya membuatku ingat akan kejadian itu.

"Lantas kenapa.."

"Aku bertengkar dengan sahabatku." Jawabku. "Tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Aku mengakhirinya dengan senyum. Sho terdiam kemudian merangkul pundakku seakan aku ini sahabatnya.

"Ayo duduk saja di kedai." Ajaknya. Aku menurut, tidak menolak. Karena hari ini masih pagi, kedai itu sangat sepi. Tapi bisa kulihat sekelompok pemuda yang duduk di pojok kedai. Mereka tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu. Aku rasa tadi Sho juga bergabung dengan mereka, karena aku bisa melihat Aiba ada di tengah kumpulan itu memimpin pembicaraan. Namun karena melihatku berjalan tanpa arah, Sho berpisah dari kumpulan pemuda itu dan menyapaku. Ia mengajakku duduk di meja yang hanya berbeda beberapa meter dengan pemuda-pemuda itu. "Mau pesan minum? Bartendernya sudah bangun kok."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak haus." Jawabku dengan nada murung. Kami berdua terdiam sebentar, tidak bicara. Sho hanya menemaniku sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi paginya. Ia tidak bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ia terus menatapku seakan ia khawatir dengan keadaanku. Seakan aku akan pecah kalau ia lengah sedikit. Itu lebih baik daripada ia berusaha untuk menghiburku dengan kata-kata. Berada di sisi orang yang memperhatikanku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

"Ninomiya-san!" Aiba menepuk pundakku riang kemudian memberikan senyum canti ke arahku. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya 'rapat' kecil dengan pemuda lainnya sudah selesai. Karena para pemuda tadi tampak menghambur keluar ruangan atau tetap di kedai.

"Suasana di atas sedang tidak nyaman. Aku bertengkar dengan temanku." Jawabku.

"Wow? Temanmu yang itu?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia ingat wajah orang yang memperkerjakannya walau hanya sebentar itu. Berbeda dengan Sho, Aiba orangnya sangat terus terang. Dia mungkin memang hangat, tapi dia tidak bisa membaca suasana hati seseorang.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat, seakan tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya polos.

"Aiba-chan!" Seru Sho memperingati.

"Ah maaf."

"Dia hanya tidak suka aku bermain di dek bawah." Aku membual putih. Tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya secara keseluruhan.

"Eeeh.. kelihatannya ia tidak bisa berteman baik dengan kita." Komentar Aiba sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana pun juga sejak kecil dia sudah dididik seperti itu. Yah, namanya juga pewaris perusahaan Matsumoto." Sambungku.

"Matsumoto?" Sho dan Aiba kompak terkejut. Keduanya kini jadi seperti benar-benar tertarik dengan apa yang kubicarakan. Mata mereka terlihat membara, seperti baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ya. Perusahaan tambang Matsumoto. Kau tahu kan?" Keduanya tidak menjawab, seakan berpikir sesuatu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak." Balas Sho singkat seakan mengetahui kecurigaanku. "Kami terkejut kalau temanmu itu ternyata pewaris perusahaan yang sangat terkenal di Jepang."

"Ooh." Tetap saja aku merasa aneh dengan reaksi mereka.

"Ano Sho-chan, aku kembali ke kamar duluan ya." Ujar Aiba tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia merasa atmosfer disini jadi tidak enak, jadi Ia memutuskan untuk pergi daripada terlibat. Sho mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Sampai nanti Ninomiya-kun." Ia mengganti panggilanku. Dari Ninomiya-san menjadi Ninomiya-kun, dasar orang yang suka seenaknya saja.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar dekat." Ucapku mencoba mengisi suasana. "Apa kalian hanya pergi berdua saja?"

"Tidak. Kami bersama dengan beberapa pemuda dari kampung yang sama." Jelasnya.

"Aaah, pemuda yang berkumpul di pojok tadi?"

"Ya." Balasnya singkat.

"Apa kalian semua mau belajar di Amerika?" Tanyaku. Namun Sho tidak menjawab dan tampaknya tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Ia hanya menyeruput kopinya habis dengan datar. Ia seakan tidak ingin aku menyinggung hal itu. "Atau hanya kau saja?" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini Sho hanya membalasku dengan senyum kecut yang seakan memberitahuku untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat kami bicara kemarin. Ia tidak mengajakku, tapi aku mengikutinya.

Ia menyandarkan tangannya di Railing dan menatap jauh. Bukan jauh dalam arti harafiah, tapi jauh ke masa depan. Seakaan pikirannya tidak disitu. Aku ikut bersandar di sebelahnya, menatap jauh ke arah laut. Kemudian aku teringat dengan kata-kata Laki-laki pemancing tadi. Bahwa dunia ini begitu luas.

"Aku tak pernah sadar betapa luasnya Lautan." Ujarku memecahkan lamunan Sho.

"Bukan hanya lautan. Langit juga." Timpalnya.

"Aku merasa begitu kecil dan sempit hingga aku tidak menyadari betapa indahnya bila bisa melihat lebih luas. Lebih jauh. Bahwa apa yang aku rasakan selama ini tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang ada untuk manusia." Mataku berbinar melihat Laut yang berkelap-kelip terkena sinar matahari pagi. Angin pagi yang kencang masih berhembus dan membentuk ombak-ombak kecil. Suara ombak itu membuat hatiku tenang dan telingaku termanja.

"Itulah hidup." Simpulnya. "Begitu luas hingga kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada sesuatu hal yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupmu. Bahkan terhadap hidupmu sendiri, kau tidak bisa merasakannya secara utuh. Kau tidak menyadarinya sampai akhirnya kau merasa sakit. Kau merasa terkhianati. Kemudian kau mulai bertanya, sebenarnya apa arti kehidupanku? Sebuah dusta? Kepalsuan? Apa sebenarnya yang aku jalani?" Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Ia seperti bisa membaca perasaanku sekarang, begitu galau hingga rasanya aku tidak tahu apa aku harus hidup atau mati. Aku terlalu takut untuk menjalani keduanya. "Aku benar kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Diam seribu bahasa. Kemudian aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak melihatnya seperti ia melihatku. Kami berbeda. Selama ini hubungan ini adalah kebohongan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kami bisa mengulangnya kembali? Atau apa aku harus menerimanya? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab berputar di kepalaku." Hatiku terasa sakit saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berkaca? Lihat dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memandang dirimu sendiri. Kau takut akan segala hal." Sho menengok ke arahku, matanya tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Bentakku. "Setiap aku melihat diriku sendiri, aku merasa hampa. Aku merasa aku tidak ada dimana-mana. Tidak ada di sisi keluargaku, di sisi sahabatku atau bahkan di dalam mimpiku sendiri. Aku tidak ada dimana-mana!" Entah kenapa segalanya yang ada di hatiku tumpah dan aku tak bisa membendungnya. Rasanya Sho seperti bisa membuatku menuangkan segala penat yang bersembunyi di relung hatiku. Bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

Air mataku tak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku tidak menangis tersedu-sedu, namun air mata kecil itu sudah mengalir di pipiku. Air mata kelelahan. Lelah hati.

"Kau ada disini kok." Balasnya tenang. "Jangan bilang aku tidak melihatmu." Ia menatapku tajam. Rasanya ia seperti mendalami diriku. Kemudian menyiramkan makna pada hidupku. Tatapannya seperti membuatku terhanyut dan tenggelam dalam hitam matanya. "Kau mungkin tidak memiliki bentuk yang tepat. Kau labil. Kau memiliki begitu banyak kekhawatiran hingga kau sendiri merasa tidak bisa ada dimana pun. Tapi apa pun yang kau rasakan, aku bisa melihatmu dari sini. Walau hanya sedikit, aku bisa merasakannya. Nino."

Aku terkejut. Entah kenapa apa yang ia katakan sepertinya bukan suatu kebohongan. Rasanya, ia menjabarkan kenyataan yang ada. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Kemudian aku tertawa kecil seperti habis mendengar lelucon yang tidak lucu. Hatiku tergelitik. Ada juga yang seperti ini.

"Jangan bicara yang an-" Sesuatu memotong kata-kataku.

Aku pernah merasakannya sebelum ini. Namun kali ini entah kenapa sepertinya berbeda. Begitu singkat. Begitu Cepat. Namun begitu membekas.

Sho mengecup bibirku lembut. Kemudian melempar senyum kecil kepadaku. Wajahku memerah. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kemarin. Rasanya hangat dan kini seluruh tubuhku panas.

Sho tidak bekata apa-apa lagi kemudian ia kembali masuk ke dalam kedai dengan wajah puas. Meninggalkan aku yang terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kesal.

Rasanya aneh.

Perasaan apa ini?

To be Continued

Chapter 04 Feels Dislike and Reality

Baru nyadar selama ini Preview ga ada yang nyambung jadi gausah pake preview aja yeee xD


	4. Feels, Dislike and Reality

_Wuao, saya bolos sekolah lohhh *plak plak plak*_

_Abis ngerjain ini mau molor lagi aaahhhh *dibantai* _

**Judul : Beyond the Sea**

**Rate/Warn : T, Set before World War 2**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Matsumiya**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 04 Feels Dislike and Reality

Kukenakan Jas Coklat tuaku dengan rapi. Kemudian kukancingkan kancing yang ada di ujung tangan kemejaku. Tak lupa kucek sepatu yang kukenakan, apa ada yang kotor atau sesuatu yang membuat sepatu itu tidak pantas kupakai. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, aku menatap cermin sebentar. Aku memerhatikan pantulan diriku disana seperti aku menatap orang lain. Orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku yang berbeda. Aku yang lain.

Ada sesuatu yang berubah sejak aku datang kesini. Biasanya aku bahkan tidak mau dan tidak mampu memandang diriku sendiri, namun kali ini.. untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bangga melihat diriku sendiri. Sebuah kepercayaan diri yang meluap-luap. Keyakinan yang tak beralasan, namun absolut. Perlahan, aku mulai bisa melihat sosokku yang selama ini kabur. Selama ini bukan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, tapi itu karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku tak bisa menemukan diriku sendiri, padahal dia ada begitu dekat. Aku yang sebenarnya tidak pernah kemana-mana, dia hanya bersembunyi dari ketakutan dan kekhawatiranku yang berlebihan.

Semuanya berubah. Bukan secara fisik namun secara psikologis. Aku memandang dunia dengan cara yang lain, dan dunia memandangku dengan cara yang berbeda pula.

_"Kau ada disini kok. Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak bisa melihatmu."_

Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan merasa lega mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Kalimat yang menguatkan bahwa aku masih ada di dunia ini. Bahwa aku masih bagian dari alam semesta ini. Kata-katanya tak pernah salah. Ia orang pertama yang bisa membaca semuanya. Membaca semua tentang diriku. Bagaimana cara ia memperlakukanku pun, semuanya tampak berbeda. Caranya ia menatapku. Caranya ia berbicara denganku. Ekspresi wajahnya ketika mendengarkanku. Semuanya berbeda. Dan aku menyukainya.

Aku meremas kemeja di bagian dadaku. Rasanya seperti terhenyak. Kulepaskan nafas sebanyak yang kubisa. Rasanya benar-benar payah. Aku tak pernah membingungkan hubunganku dengan orang lain. Aku selalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi kali ini, aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Dadaku sesak.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku tidak langsung bereaksi membuka pintu kamarku, terdiam dulu untuk sesaat, mengira-ngira siapa yang datang. "Siapa.. ya?"

"Tuan Ninomiya. Saya Yamada, pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda. Tuan Matsumoto meminta saya mengantar anda ke restoran atas." Jawab seseorang dari balik pintu tersebut. Aku menghela nafas lega, aku kira itu Jun. Kalau itu benar-benar dia, aku tak tahu harus pasang kejadian apa. Kejadian semalam masih terngiang di pikiranku. Tapi, aku tak bisa lega sepenuhnya. Ia memanggilku ke restoran untuk makan siang, tetap saja aku akan bertatap muka dengannya.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar. Kau boleh pergi."

"Maaf tapi tuan Matsumoto meminta saya untuk benar-benar mengantar anda sampai ke atas." Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Mungkin Jun tidak ingin aku kabur atau semacamnya.

Aku tidak banyak berpikir lagi. Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke restoran atas dengan ditemani oleh Yamada. Bukannya aku menurut, tapi.. aku rasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberontak pada Jun. Aku menginginkan rekonsilisasi dengannya. Aku hanya ingin menempuh jalan damai. Aku harap ia mengerti.

"Di meja 29, tuan." Yamada membiarkanku mencari mejaku sendiri. Ia berhenti di pintu masuk dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Aku sedikit berharap tidak menemukan meja itu, jadi aku punya alas an untuk tidak datang. Tapi sayangnya, meja itu terlalu mudah ditemukan. Ia ada di tempat yang sangat strategis. Bisa dilihat dari pintu masuk dan dekat dengan Pemandangan laut. Ada seseorang yang duduk disana menikmati secangkir Teh. Tadinya kukira itu Jun, tapi siluetnya berbeda.

Aku mendekati meja itu, kemudian aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit. "Maaf, Ini meja nomor 29?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Oh?" Laki-laki itu menengok ke arahku dengan wajah kaget. "Kamu?"

Aku menatap wajahnya sebentar. Ah! Dia si pemancing itu! Kenapa dia bisa duduk disini? "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menunggumu? Kau Ninomiya?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, Ak-"

"Dia Ninomiya." Seseorang memotong pembicaraanku. Ia memegang pundakku pelan seakan sangat mengenalku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Ah Matsumoto. Jadi dia sahabatmu?"

Aku terdiam saat Jun menyentuhku. Aku tidak bicara seakan aku sahabat karibnya. Aku hanya menatap lurus kea rah meja, mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Ya begitulah, Ohno-san. Kau tidak duduk Nino? Aku memang mengatur makan siang hari ini untuk tiga orang."

"Ehm.. Ya." Jawabku malas sambil menarik kursi. "Jadi, siapa dia?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Sebelum itu, kau pesan makanan dulu." Jun memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan melewati meja kami. "Yang special hari ini?"

"Omelet saja, terima kasih." Jawabku cepat

"Eh? Baiklah. Omelet saja." Ulang Jun sambil menghadap kea rah pelayan tersebut.

"Kau sepertinya sedang Bad Mood, Ninomiya-san." Komentar Ohno.

"Ah.." Aku langsung berburu-buru mengganti raut wajahku.

"Sebenarnya kami baru saja bertengkar kemarin." Jun lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraanku. "Ya kan, Nino?"

"Itu.." Aku berpikir untuk menjawab suatu jawaban yang lain. Tapi sepertinya sangat tidak etis kalau aku bilang "ya" di depan orang yang baru kukenal. "Aku tidak merasa kita bertengkar."

"Eh? Jadi kau memaafkanku?" Ia bertanya kepadaku dengan nada yang agak berlebihan. Ia menekankan seakan ia yang bersalah.

Dalam keadaan begini, aku tidak punya jawaban lain selain : "Itu bukan salahmu."

"Ah syukurlah." Jun langsung kembali duduk santai di kursinya. Benar-benar licik, mengungkit masalah kemarin di depan orang lain. Kalau aku tidak berpura-pura memaafkannya semulus tadi, aku pasti akan dikira orang yang egois. Menyedihkan.

"Untung kalian sudah berbaikan." Lanjut Ohno.

"Yah sebenarnya, sejak dulu juga kami jarang bertengkar. Pertengkaran kami bisa dihitung dengan jari." Jun mulai bercerita dengan antusias, aneh. Aku merasa ada maksud dan tujuan lain. "Nino benar-benar orang yang baik. Ia selalu sudi meminta maaf dan memaafkan. Tidak seperti aku."

Aku terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. Entah kenapa, di telingaku itu tidak terdengar seperti pujian atau sejenisnya. Bagiku, kalimatnya terdengar seperti "Aku tidak lembek sepertinya."

"Nino. Kau tahu Ohno-san?" Ia bertanya kepadaku tiba-tiba. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Dia desainer kapal ini."

"Eh?" Aku terkejut sambil menengok kea rah Ohno. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat reaksiku. "Hebat sekali. Jadi kau yang merancang kapal semegah ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa tanpa bantuan dari Matsumoto-san." Jawabnya. "Dialah yang mewujudkan mimpiku yang tadinya hanya akan berakhir di selembar kertas."

"Yah. Semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Lihat sekarang, kita tinggal menunggu keuntungan yang besar." Lanjut Jun. "Perusahaan Matsumoto tidak pernah bekerja setengah-setengah. Ya kan Nino?"

Aku terusik lagi dengan kalimatnya. "Mmm.." Gumamku pura-pura setuju.

"Nino juga akan bekerja di Perusahaanku ketika sampai di Amerika nanti." Ujar Jun.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya Ninomiya-san juga harus mewarisi perusahaannya sendiri?" Ohno bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar. Kegagalan keluargaku.

"Perusahannya sedang dalam masa kritis. Kami selaku perusahaan yang sudah berkerja sama selama bertahun-tahun tentu harus membantunya. Jadi sudah diputuskan Nino akan ikut denganku."

"Oh begitu.." Respon Ohno.

Aku masih terdiam terpaku memandangi meja. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti sandera disini. Aku seseorang yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Jun. Aku Cuma orang lemah.

"Yah kalau di perusahaanku sih. Susah untuk keluar lagi." Lanjut Jun. "Khusus untuk orang-orang tertentu." Ia berkata seperti seakan ia ingin menyindirku. Ia menatapku tajam, seakan bilang kalau.. aku tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Aku miliknya dan dia tak akan melepaskanku. Ia menunjukkan kekuatan tak terlihatnya. Memojokkanku. Memperlihatkan betapa pecundangnya aku tanpa embel-embel marga Ninomiya-ku. Betapa menyedihkan dan hinanya aku tanpa uluran tangan dari keluarga Matsumoto.

"Ya kan.." Jun melirikku. "Nino?"

Aku membanting meja makan keras. Mataku mungkin terlihat seperti orang kesurupan sekarang. Aku menatap Jun murka. Tapi aku harus menahannya. "Maaf, nafsu makanku sedang buruk. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu."

Aku tidak peduli apa reaksi orang-orang disana. Aku segera meninggalkan restoran itu. Berharap harga diriku masih utuh. Berharap ia tidak hancur disana, berharap bahwa Jun tidak menghancurkannya.

Kubanting pintu kamarku. Aku langsung merebahkan badanku ke atas tempat tidur. Kucoba memejamkan mata kemudian membukanya lagi. Sekali lagi aku menatap kaca kamarku. Memastikan bahwa aku masih dapat mengontrol diriku sendiri. Memastikan bahwa "aku" masih ada disana.

Jun.

Inilah hal yang paling kubenci darinya. Ia akan menghancurkan orang yang menjadi targetnya habis-habisan, tanpa ampun. Ia tahu setiap titik kelemahan targetnya, dan dalam kasusku, harga diri. Ia tidak pernah sekeras ini padaku, ini pertama kalinya. Dan aku rasa, ia belum mengeluarkan ultimatumnya. Ini hanya permulaan.

Ya benar, masih permulaan..

_Cklek_

Aku mendengar bunyi pintu dikunci. Langung mataku sigap melihat ke arah pintu. Dan aku dapat merasakan, seseorang berdiri di luar kamar. Segera aku berlari ke pintu dan mencoba membukanya, tapi sia-sia saja..

"Jun?" Tanyaku mencoba menebak siapa yang diluar. Tidak ada jawaban, maka aku yakin itu Jun. "Apa maumu?"

"Tidak sulit. Aku hanya ingin kau diam di kamar sampai besok malam. Aku akan membukakan pintunya saat pesta utama dimulai." Jelasnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau gila." Responku kesal. "Kenapa kau jadi begini Jun?"

Jun terdiam. Tidak menjawab. Seakan aku bicara dengan patung.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" Tanyaku dengan nada pedih.

"Aku tidak akan berubah kalau kau tidak berubah." Jawabnya. "Ini Hukumanmu."

"Sudah kubilang, Aku bukan bonekamu!" Aku berteriak kesal.

"Memang bukan. Tapi kau milikku." Ujarnya santai. "Aku sudah muak menjadi sahabatmu. Menjadi kakak laki-lakimu!"

"Lalu kau ingin jadi apaku?" Bentakku.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

Hening. Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau serius."

"Aku serius."

"Mana mungkin kan aku bisa serius juga?" Aku mengeluarkan nada pahit. "Jun, kalau ini yang kau sebut cinta, kau salah besar."

"Ini caraku mencintaimu."

"Jun.."

Aku tidak mendengar suara Jun lagi. Aku juga sudah tak merasakan hawa kehadirannya. Ia sudah pergi dari balik pintu ini. Sedangkan aku, masih menatap penuh arti seakan Jun masih disana.

"Jun." Aku memanggilnya berkali-kali.

_Jun.._

_ Dengarkan aku.._

_ Jun_

_ Tbc_

_ Next Chapter 05 Declaration, Resistance and Believers_


	5. Declaration, Resistance and Believers

_Asiknya ngerjain di malam takbiran XD_

_Sebenarnya saya ingin ikut SHO PARTY di twitter bareng istri2 sho lainnya, tapi sayang skali.. batere bb saya habis dan mendadak mood nulis saya boost up dan sepertinya saya harus segera menamatkan fanfic ini, kalo ngga ntar ide2 fanfic lain berseliweran di otak LOL_

**Judul : Beyond the Sea**

**Rate/Warn : T, Set before World War 2**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Matsumiya**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 05 _Declaration, Resistance and Believers_

Jun membolak-balik lembaran kertas yang diterimanya. Matanya tampak serius dan tidak kenal ampun. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya sesekali. Benda yang hanya digunakannya ketika ia harus meneliti atau memeriksa suatu dokumen. Ya, khususnya dokumen kali ini. Terlalu penting baginya hingga ia harus memeriksanya beberapa kali. Setelah puas menghafal dan memahami isi dokumen itu, ia melipatnya kembali seperti kondisi semula.

"Ini. Aku sudah selesai membacanya." Ujar Jun pada Yamada, pelayan yang disewanya khusus. "Terima kasih atas infonya."

"Apa saya sudah boleh kembali bekerja, tuan?" Tanya Yamada.

"Belum, temani aku ke dek bawah." Pinta Jun dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin ada penolakan.

"Baik." Yamada mengangguk dan mengambilkan mantel Jun kemudian memakaikannya ke tubuh pria perlente itu. Jun sama sekali tidak menatap Yamada dari mata ke mata, ia selalu mendongak sedikit seakan mengingatkannya bahwa mereka ada di strata yang berbeda. "Sebelah sini Tuan." Tunjuk Yamada dengan wajah yang seakan tertekan dengan aura Jun.

Jun tidak membalas. Ia hanya berjalan sombong seakan ia yang paling berkuasa disana, ya.. dia memang penguasa di kapal ini. Ia punya uang, jabatan dan reputasi. Sekali saja kau mendengar nama Matsumoto disebut, jika kau adalah seorang rakyat kecil yang sangat menderita, kau akan langsung lari dan bersembunyi. Jangan pernah meminta belasungkawa atau sedekah darinya, kau hanya makin merendahkan martabatmu yang sudah rendah.

Isi kepala Jun saat ini sangat-sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Bahkan keputusannya untuk mendatangi dek bawah juga sangat tidak bisa masuk di akal. Ia bahkan tidak mengotori sepatunya dengan Lumpur, untuk apa sekarang ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Tempat yang baginya terlalu hina dan tidak pantas untuk orang sepertinya. Itu semua karena ia sangat mencintai seseorang. Ya, seseorang bisa berubah ketika ia mencintai seseorang. Segalanya akan ia lakukan, meskipun itu menggoyahkan harga dirinya.

Jun menyuruh Yamada untuk mencari data soal seseorang yang membuatnya geram. Seorang kaum bawah yang mendekati sahabatnya. Ups, mungkin kali ini Jun tidak menginginkan konteks sahabat.. ia menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Suatu hubungan yang lebih dalam.

Sakurai Sho. Orang yang sangat dibencinya sekarang ini. Seorang lulusan universitas Keio yang mengaku akan melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Tapi tidak ada kepastian di Universitas mana kah ia akan belajar. Yang membuat Jun tertarik bukan rekaman akademisnya, tapi dimana Sho berasal. Desa Amanogawa.

Jun menaikkan alisnya saat membaca dokumen yang diberikan oleh Yamada. Itu adalah desa tempat perusahaannya melakukan aktivitas pertambangan. Para penduduk pun banyak yang menjadi pekerja tambang. Walau tidak pernah turun ke desa tersebut, tapi Jun sering melihatnya dari kejauhan.. dari lokasi pertambangan. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan, bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan semua ini. Suatu benag merah yang masih abu-abu, kabur dan tak bisa diprediksi.

Yamada akhirnya membukakkan pintu menuju dek bawah dengan setengah takut, entah kenapa tangannya gemetaran seperti diincar binatang buas. Ia khawatir kedatangan Jun kesini akan menjadi suatu pemicu yang tidak baik. "Silahkan Tuan." Silah Yamada sopan.

Ketika Jun melangkahkan kakinya di tempat yang sangat terlarang baginya itu, semua mata kaum bawah tertuju padanya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka langsung saling berbisik dan menggosip tidak keruan. Mata mereka sangat mengganggu dan membuat sang tuan muda merasa risih. Ini sebabnya ia benci orang kampung. Tapi Jun tidak membuang waktu, matanya segara berkeliling mencari seseorang yang diketahuinya sebagai Sakurai Sho,

"Kau mencariku?" Tiba-tiba orang yang sangat dicarinya menampilkan dirinya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia berdiri tegap dan menghadap persis di depan Jun. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, dan Jun akan salah kira kalau ia bisa sedikit mengintimidasi Sho dengan tingginya. Ia benci sekali ketika ia harus bertatapan dengan seseorang yang lebih rendah darinya, mau tak mau.. karena mata mereka sejajar.

"Syukurlah aku tidak perlu memanggilmu." Balas Jun sambil terus memerhatikkan sekelilingnya. Ia seperti tentara musuh yang masuk ke sarang lawan dan mengincar rajanya. Semua orang disana menatapnya dengan tatapan bermusuhan.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sho langsung ke intinya.

Jun mengambil nafas sedikit, kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku hanya minta kau berjanji." Ujarnya.

"Janji?"

"Jangan bawa dia ke mana-mana." Ucapan Jun sedikit mengejutkan Sho.

"Apa maksudmu? Ia tidak kemana-mana, ia pasti ada di kamarnya sekarang." Jawab Sho pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Tapi hatinya dibawa olehmu." Lanjut Jun dengan nada yang makin berat.

"Kau sepertinya takut kehilangan mainanmu, Matsumoto-san." Sho membalas Jun dengan yakin. Mereka berdua bertatapan seperti seorang musuh lama yang tak pernah bisa berdamai. Walau pun ini kali pertama mereka bertatap muka langsung, tapi entah kenapa dendam rasanya sudah sangat dalam hingga mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan antek-antekmu. Tapi biar kutegaskan, kalian bisa saja kulenyapkan dari sini sekarang juga." Ujar Jun percaya diri. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang bawah yang marah dan uring-uringan mendengar kalimat sombongnya. Tapi sayang, Sho tidak terpengaruh dengan kalimat itu. Seperti catatan kehidupannya, Sho berjiwa terpelajar dan tidak gampang terpancing emosi. "Ini Kapalku, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengatur disini selain aku."

"Akan kuingat kata-katamu, Matsumoto." Balas Sho yakin.

Keduanya masih saling memandang dengan jutaan arti negatif. Dendam, iri dan perasaan ingin saling membunuh. Antara harga diri dan dendam saling bercampur aduk. Tapi, keduanya masih bisa menahan emosi mereka, karena yang terpancing itu berarti dia yang kalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu itu.

Jun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya berbalik badan dan menuju ke pintu dek. Tapi suara Sho menghentikkan langkahnya. "Aku akan mengambil semua yang kau cintai." Jun menengok kembali. "Aku juga akan menghancurkan semua yang kau miliki." Kali ini Jun menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. "Dan aku akan membiarkanmu menderita seumur hidup." Jun kini melempar tatapan marah ke arah Sho, menyuruhnya diam. "Aku bercanda." Sambung Sho santai, membuat emosi Jun tidak beraturan.. namun untungnya ia masih bisa mengontrolnya.

"Ini terkahir kalinya aku kesini." Gumam Jun sambil menghilang ke dek atas.

"Ya, aku pastikan itu." Gumam Sho membalas kalimat Jun. Ia meneguk kopinya dengan nafsu, kemudian menaruhnya dengan keras seakan itu adalah minuman terenak yang pernah diminumnya. Tatapannya masih serius dan sepertinya kini terbakar semangat.

"Kau masih mau melanjutkannya, Sho-chan?" Tanya Aiba yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang tadi bukan bercanda kan?" Sho terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aiba. "Aku akan ke dek atas."

"Apa lagi ulahmu?"

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan menggagalkan rencana kita." Tanpa mendengar ocehan Aiba lebih lanjut. Sho sudah pergi menghilang ke dek atas.

"Aku rasa kau terlanjur menikmatinya, Sho-chan." Gumam Aiba kecil.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Aku terbangun mendengar sebuah suara yang berulang kali mengusikku. Aku mengucek kedua mataku dengan agak kasar. Setelah insiden tadi, aku terlelap di tempat tidurku. Mataku merah karena menangis, kepalaku pusing dan berat rasanya. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk membangunkan tubuhku, tapi aku terganggu dengan suara ketukan itu.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut. Mataku membelakak ketika aku melihat sosok yang kukenal berdiri di dekat jendelaku. Itu Sho! Aku segera melompat dari tempat tidurku dan menempel pada kaca Jendela. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum seakan mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia mengutak-atik kunci Jendela kemudian dengan sedikit sentuhan kasar, ia berhasil membukanya. Aku tersenyum girang ketika ia berhasil melakukannya. Tak sabaran aku menggeser jendela tersebut. "Terima Kasih." Ucapku.

"Ayo." Tanpa membalas kata-kataku. Ia menarik tanganku kasar dan membawaku kabur dari penjara sesaat itu. Biasanya aku akan kesal jika diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi kali ini aku iya-iya saja. Rasanya tidak apa-apa bersama dengan orang ini, semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kita mau kemana?" Teriakku.

"Ikut saja!" Tanpa memberitahuku kemana kita pergi, ia terus menggenggam tanganku erat. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin kami segera sampai di tempat itu, aku ingin merasakan hangatnya genggaman itu.. lebih lama. "Sudah sampai!" Sayangnya, waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. Ia segera melepas tanganku ketika sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Aku kelelahan dan membungkuk sambil memegang lututku, mencoba mengurangi kecapekan yang kuderita.

"Tempat apa sih." Aku perlahan menengadah dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya ditujukkan oleh Sho. Angin sore menerpa cukup kencang, tapi sinar matahari sudah menipis dan mengindahkan langit oranye yang menemani terbenamnya sang surya. Aku bisa melihatnya, sejauh mataku memandang. Sebuah panorama yang menajubkan dan kau pasti sedang mabuk kalau hatimu tidak tergugah melihatnya.

Awan seperti berjalan dan berputar. Langit seperti terus mengembang dan tiada batas. Lautan bergejolak dan menimbulkan bunyi yang asri. Aku tidak bisa menutup mataku. Sho membawaku ke bagian ujung kapal, bagian tertinggi dan tempat terindah untuk merasakan lautan.

"Indahnya.." Gumamku jujur.

"Ya kan?"

Aku tersenyum lembut. Ini adalah senyum paling jujur yang pernah aku perlihatkan. Rasanya hatiku ikut menyatu dengan alam dan kini tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan pemandangan saat itu.

"Terima kasih." Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arah Sho, mengajaknya bersahabat. Aku tersenyum sekali lagi ke arahnya, memberikan segala ketulusan yang masih kupunya.

Sho mengangguk dan memegang tanganku. Kukira ia akan menjabatku, rupanya Ia mengecupnya lembut. Aku terkejut, tidak kusangka ia akan melakukannya. "Maksudku jabat tangan!"

"Yah, orang mengartikannya beda-beda.." Balasnya nakal.

"Dasar aneh!" Aku tertawa riang. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama dari wajah Sho. Ia seperti tersenyum kecut, tanpa ketulusan. Aku menduga-duga apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia menatapku kasihan dan sepertinya pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal rumit. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Saat itu aku belum tahu arti dari pandangan dan kalimatnya yang ambigu itu.

Jika aku mengetahuinya, mungkin aku masih bisa menghindari apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Aku tidak bisa merubah apa pun.

_Tbc_

_ Next Chapter 06 Playful, Joy and Reason_


End file.
